castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Castlevania: Darkness Siege
Castlevania: Darkness Siege is an RPG fan game created by Jeremiah Cuff. This game takes place after the events of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'.' Prologue During the events of ''Dracula's Curse, ''Count Dracula and his army of monsters has caused a rampaging genocide in the countries of Europe in a attempt to wipe out humanity. But as he was to swallow the entire continent in eternal darkness, the brave vampire hunter Trevor Belmont and his allies Sypha Belandes, Grant DaNasty, and Alucard engaged in battle against Dracula's forces. After a lengthy battle, the heroes eventually slained the evil vampire into oblivion. The Europeon region and Wallachia was finally brought into peace once more. After the fall of Dracula, Trevor and Sypha has gotten married and lived a peaceful life together as they helped the villagers rebuild the Wallachia village. Later that afternoon, the Belmont couple met and befriended fellow Wallachia church members named Satoru Winans and Alvin Clarke, the two church members were delighted to meet Trevor and Sypha due to their status as vampire hunters and invited them over their house for dinner. That evening at the Winans-Clarke household, Satoru and Alvin introduced two of their sons to Trevor and Sypha. A polite and calm 19 year old boy with black hair named Ronald and an free spirited 17 year old boy with red brown hair named Gibson, after introductions, everyone settled down and began to eat. During dinner, Satoru tells both Trevor and his wife Sypha that he and Alvin are not only members of the church in Wallachia, they are also leaders and founders of an uninhabited island on the coast next to the region of Northern Europe. This island that the two men founded was called Sylvania Island, he then explains that when Dracula and his minions started a genocidal war in Transylvania and Wallachia, him and his friend Alvin saved half of the fleeing villagers from the attacking monsters and helped them escaped from northern europe. After fleeing from Dracula's rampage, Alvin and Satoru led the villagers to safety on trader ship. While they were traveling through the coast, they discovered an empty island and decided to set course there, as they set foot on the island, the two men and the villagers started to accept this place as their home and thus Sylvania island is born. During their stay on Sylvania Island, the settlers began building a village in a honor of their foundation. Afterwards, Satoru taught Alvin and the villagers a hand to hand and swordplay fighting style called Kyuketsuki Satsujin Ken (Vampire Murdering Fist) because he believes that villagers will be able to defend themselves and combat Dracula and his minions. Soon than later, news have spread throughout Sylvania village that the Vampire lord Dracula was slained by four heroes and they saved Transylvania. Alvin soon informed Satoru after he heard the news and both him and Alvin headed back to Wallachia along with their wives and sons, leaving Sylvania island and it's village under the care of Satoru's friend Colton. After the two church deacons finished telling their story to Trevor Belmont, a group of unknown demonic monsters led by Death busted inside through the windows of dining room and wreak an all out rampage inside the Winans-Clarke mansion, attacking and slaughtering the butlers and servants in their path until they reached the Belmont couple and the church deacons. Trevor and Sypha readied their weapons and fended off the attacking demons one by one while defending both Satoru and Alvin, but more demons broke inside the mansion in greater numbers, completely outnumbering the Belmont couple. Satoru then tells Trevor and his wife to stay back and him and Alvin pulled out their dual katana and longsword weapons, Trevor and Sypha are shocked to see that the two church deacons are wielding the Vampire Killer weapon in the form of longswords and Katana Blades, but they have no time to ask them about it and charged at the swarm of demons. However, Alvin was ultimately killed by Death when the latter tried to save his wife from decapitated by Death's scythe. Satoru, having seen his best friend and two of their wives being slaughtered by Death, charges at the grim reaper in a fit of rage. He unleashed fire elemental techniques of Kyuketsuki Satsujin Ken style that directly hits Death, but those attacks had no effect on the grim reaper. Satoru soon charged at him again, only to end up getting impaled by two giant skeletal hands summoned by Death which then proceeds to tear his body in half horizontally. Ronald and Gibson are both horrified by the death of their parents and they were about to suffer the same fate by the sinister grim reaper, the demons proceed to charge forward and attack them. However, Sypha and Trevor eventually saved the two boys and they were forced to escape to Sylvania Island. As the Belmont couple and the boys arrived at Sylvania village the next morning, Trevor tells the village mayor Colton that Satoru and Alvin were killed by the remnants of Dracula's monsterous forces and that he and Sypha brought their sons here at Sylvania Island to keep them safe. After hearing this, Colton agrees to watch over Ronald and Gibson as their guardian, the vampire hunter and his wife are grateful to Colton for his help and they turned to leave. Before departing, Sypha tells the two young men that if anything bad happens, she will come back to help them out in any way she can. Having said those words, Sypha and Trevor then heads back to Transylvania afterwards. Three years later, Ronald and Gibson are now in their twenties and are masters of the Kyuketsuki Satsujin Ken fighting style, teaching the other villagers. Ronald is married to Colton's daughter named Darcy while Gibson is married to Sheila, Darcy's best friend. The two couples raised two children together and lived a peaceful life, however, the peace soon ended as dracula's castle soon appeared on Sylvania Island. The demonic monsters soon emerged from the castle and wreaked absolute havoc on Sylvania Village, the villagers were caught by surprise and were unprepared for the onslaught as the monsters overwhelmed them in a vicious hit and run rampage. Ronald and Gibson soon discovered the monsters terrorizing the village and decided to take action, they took out the rampaging monsters one by one with their powerful Kyuketsuki Satsujin Ken techniques until they came face to face against the leader responsible for the chaos who turns out to be Death. The two men soon recognized the grim reaper who murdered their fathers from 3 years ago and proceeds to attack him head on, but Death overwhelms Ronald and Gibson with powerful black magic that knocked both of them unconcious, he then kidnaps both Darcy and Sheila and brings them to dracula's castle. The two men soon woke up to see Sylvania Village in flames and found a wounded Colton lying on the ground. In his dying breath, Colton tells Ronald to stop Death from ressurrecting Dracula and save Sylvania Island and his daughter before all hell breaks loose, he passes away shortly after. Sypha eventually arrived at the ruined Sylvania Village and met up with Ronald and Gibson there. He then tells her that Dracula's castle suddenly appeared on the island and the monsters that were in it started wreaking havoc in the village, Gibson then told Sypha that Death started the carnage and kidnapped their wives so he can use their souls to resurrect his master Dracula. Sypha is shocked to hear such news that she agrees to assist both Ronald and Gibson. With their fathers' vampire killer weapons in their hands, the two men and Sypha heads off to put a stop to Death's attempt to resurrect Dracula and save Sylvania Island. Starter Characters Ronald Winans- The son of the deceased Satoru Winans and Darcy's husband, he wields the vampire killer weapon in the form of a longsword and is the master of the fire elemental style of Kyuketsuki Satsujin Ken. He heads out with Gibson and Sypha to stop Death from reviving Dracula and save Sylvania Island. Gibson Clarke- The son of the deceased Alvin Clarke and Sheila's husband, he wields the vampire killer weapon in the form of dual katana blades and is the master of the ice elemental style of Kyuketsuki Satsujin Ken. He joins Ronald and Sypha on a quest to stop Dracula's revival and save Sylvania Island. Sypha Belandes- The wife of the vampire hunter Trevor Belmont, she helped both Ronald and Gibson escaped to Sylvania Island after their parents were killed by a legion of demons led by the grim reaper Death when they attacked the Winans-Clarke Mansion. She eventually comes back to the island after learning that Dracula's castle appeared on it and the monsters inside of the castle caused a chaotic skirmish at Sylvania village. Now she uses her magic to assist Ronald and Gibson in their fight to save Sylvania Island. Stages *Stage 1: Sylvania Village (Intro) *Stage 2: Castle Courtyard, BOSS: Stone Golem *Stage 3: Unforgiven Pyramid, BOSS: Anubis *Stage 4: Dark Tundra, BOSS: Poseidon *Stage 5: Forest of Despair, BOSS: Cenataur Archer *Stage 6: Dracula's Castle, BOSS: Carmilia, Giant Chimera, Shaft, Death *Stage 7: Throne Room, Final Boss: Dracula Bestiary *Skeleton *Goblins *Mummy *Bat *Ghost *Spirit *Orc *Ogre *Zombie *Ghost Knight *Skeleton Warrior *Titan *Cerberus Category:Fan Games